Wybie's Fake Sister
by Doctorwholuver1234
Summary: Coraline and Wybie hang out by the old well when they hear a scream. When they find who screamed, Wybie can't believe his eyes. Not only does he know this girl, but she looks like she's been beaten and starved. Will Coraline and Wybie find a way to help her? Read to find out. Rated T for some intense CxW scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Wybie's Fake Sister

Coraline's POV

April 7, 2013. That was the day everything changed, for me, for Wybie, but mostly for a 17-year-old girl named Nina Martin. And this time, it had nothing to do with the Beldam.

So here's what happened. It was Friday and Wybie and I were hanging out by the old well. It still gives me the creeps, but I went anyway. So we were sitting there talking about how much we had changed over the four years my family and I have lived here. We were both gangly fifteen year olds. I still was, as Wybie put it, a hothead. He still had a mess of brown curls that almost always had mud, leaves, and occasionally twigs in it. But things had changed too. I was curvier and taller. I had grown from 5 feet exactly to 5'7". Wybie on the other hand had grown a foot and no longer hunched, which made him even taller. He was now as tall as my dad. It was so unfair. I had let my hair grow out to where it could be put in a ponytail, which it now was. Wybie no longer wore the fireman's jacket and baggy black pants. He now wore a white shirt, grey jeans, a grey hoodie and his skeleton gloves. I had burned the black sweater, black pants, and blue boots the Beldam had given me. I chose to wear a light blue shirt, my favorite raincoat (yes, I still wear the same raincoat) blue faded jeans, and yellow rainboots three sizes bigger than my old ones. Yeah, yeah, I've got big feet. Deal with it. At least, this is what we chose to wear when we didn't have to wear those ugly, dull, grey uniforms. They were itchy, uncomfortable and just, plain boring. We both despised the uniforms.

So, Wybie and I were talking about Slugzilla and how we hadn't seen him or the cat in a while.

"Hey, that reminds me, Jonesy. Have you seen Cat? He hasn't come by in a while." We still took turns caring for Cat. That was the name we had decided on a long time ago. And now that I thought about it, I hadn't Cat hadn't come by for weeks.

"No, I haven't seen him for weeks. For the first few days I thought he decided to stay at your house. Then it turned into weeks. I'm worried, Wybie."

Wybie nodded. "Me too. It could just be nothing, you know. Maybe he decided to go completely feral."

"It's possible." Silence. Then a low hiss pierced the air. I stood and looked around. "Cat?" I wondered if my feline friend had finally returned.

A shrill scream tore through the silence like a knife. Wybie got up and grabbed my hand. I blushed slightly but thankfully he didn't notice. "Come on." He took off running and I followed as closely as I could. Did I mention he was way faster than me now? Cause he is. I looked down for a split second. The ground seemed to be worn down, like it had been walked thousands of times. How did I not notice this? Why didn't Wybie show me earlier? Was something up here that he was trying to hide from me? These were the questions that raced through my head as we ran. After about a minute, we came upon a cabin. Wybie ran right inside and I hesitantly followed him. When I came in Wybie was talking to a girl a little older than us. She had light brown wavy hair and brown eyes with tears threatening to spill. She was curled up into a ball next to the fireplace. Her right arm had blood gushing out of it. Her face and left arm were bruised. She was paler and thinner than me, and that can't be healthy. What happened to this girl?

"What happened?" Wybie had voiced my thoughts exactly.

The girl was breathing heavily. "I-I don't know. Cat j-just attacked me. I d-didn't even provoke him. Wybie, my arm…" The girl was slipping into unconsciousness.

Wybie held her face between his hands so she was forced to look at him. "You'll be fine. You will be okay. Got it?" His tone was gentle.

"Promise?" The girl's tone broke my heart and nearly made me cry. I crouched next to Wybie.

"Promise." The girl looked at me with a sad smile.

"Thank you." The girl's head drooped in Wybie's hands. She was unconscious. Wybie let go of her and stood. He opened his cell phone. NO SERVICE flashed across the screen.

"Shit!" I gasped. Wybie had only cursed once. That was when his grandma died and he had a tantrum; screaming and throwing things. Wybie looked like he did that day. I realized that this girl must somehow be his family. I stood and turned to Wybie.

"Give me your jacket." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command.

"What?!"

"I said give me your jacket. And make sure the pockets are empty." Wybie put his hands in his pockets then gave me the jacket. I folded it and put it around the girl's arm like gauze. She stirred but didn't wake up. I turned around and walked over to Wybie. "Look at me. You have to stay strong for her. You will not show any sign of fear about how bad she may be doing. Because if you're scared, then she'll get scared." I could tell that Wybie was shocked. I had never spoken to anyone in that tone, especially not Wybie. "Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Who is she?"

Wybie almost laughed. "She's my fake sister, Nina."

"Fake sister?"

"Yeah, we were best friends and when people asked us if we were dating we would always say that it would be disgusting or Nina would make fake barfing noises. So people who didn't know us thought that we were step brother and sister, and it stuck."

"How come I've never seen her?"

"I would've introduced you; I just didn't know she was back from Britain. She went to a boarding school there. I didn't show you the house cause I don't like coming here when she's not here."

"Okay. We should…"

_Meow_

"…look for Cat."

Wybie turned to the mangy, black cat. He was furious. Cat acted like nothing was wrong. And for him, maybe nothing was. "Why did you hurt her, you stupid cat?" Wybie growled at Cat.

Cat seemed to roll his eyes. "I don't like rats at the best of times, but this one had to go." Wybie looked shocked. I knew Cat could talk so it didn't faze me much.

"She's not a rat. She's a person."

Cat smiled up at me. "Oh, forgive me, Coraline. She's not either choice. She's hers'." I cringed. Nobody brought up the Beldam since the incident.

"She is not. She doesn't have button eyes." cat was wrong. This girl had eyes. Big, brown, sad eyes.

Cat chuckled. "Not all of her creations have them at first. They lure you into the Other World and then they turn."

"No! She is not a copy and that is final!" Wybie finally snapped. I walked over and hugged him.

"I promise you. She will be okay, if I can help it." Wybie just hugged tighter.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Feel like you should give me some constructive criticism? Go ahead, I need it. First Coraline story so it probably sucks. Just wanted to put that out there. See you in the next chapter. If I can ever come up with anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, but i really wanted a review before i updated. Which means i need five reviews for another chapter. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Nina's POV  
_"Goodbye Britain,"_ I thought as the plane took off. This was going to be a long flight. As I stared out the window, I thought back to why I was leaving. The memory was very fresh because it only happened a day ago.  
_I walked into the dining room for dinner. Everyone else was already there. I was about to sit at the head of the table when I remembered the seating arrangement had changed. Joy was in my old seat and I was in hers'. Fabian and I broke up after the masquerade ball a few weeks ago. I told him I was sick off all the drama. An hour later he started dating Joy. I sat down at my new seat and Amber looked over at me. _  
_I put in my headphones as to avoid an awkward dinner, which seemed to happen more and more. 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne started playing. Memories of my fake little brother came to mind and, for the first time in days, I smiled. A real, genuine smile, not the fake ones I always wear now. I could sense everyone looking at me as I started to eat, but I honestly didn't care one bit. _  
_A new song came on and I checked the name of it. It was 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne. Hey don't judge me; I was depressed. As the vocals started I immediately thought of Fabian._  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door… _went the song. And I agreed with it. Fabian only got the door for me once and that was last year at prom. I looked up from my plate to look at everyone. I paused the song, took out my headphones and cleared my throat to gather everyone's attention. Their heads shot up to look at me. "I have an announcement," I stated._  
_"No, really?" asked Jerome sarcastically. _  
_"Yeah, really," I retorted. Mara and Amber sniggered. Jerome glared at me. "Anyway… I'm going back to America."_  
_"WHAT?!" yelled Amber. "Why?!"_  
_"I need my family, Amber. I'm so lonely without them." Amber was practically crying now._  
_"But, what about us? We need you!"_  
_"Yeah," said a collection of voices._  
_"I'm sorry, guys, but I need to go home."_  
_"But we need you!" Amber was shouting by this point._  
_"My family needs me more!"_  
_"WHY?!"_  
_I stood so fast the chair fell behind me. I slammed my fists down on the table. "BECAUSE MY GRAN DIED AND I HAVE TO PLAN HER FUNERAL!" The room went deadly silent. I sighed and turned to the door. "I'm going to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow and there is nothing on this Earth you can say to stop me."_  
So I packed up and left. Just like that. I had left in tears early this morning because I didn't want to face anyone I knew. Three more hours and I'll be in America. Might as well sleep for now.

Three hours later, I was shaken awake by a flight attendant. "Miss, you need to wake up. We've landed."  
I cracked my eyes open to see a girl not much older than me. I looked around to see people getting their carry-on down from the compartment thing. I looked back at the girl, muttered a quick "Thank you," and stood up to get my carry-on I pulled it down and placed the strap on my shoulder in one swift motion. I turned and walked off the plane. After all, it's not like I had anyone to wait for. I walked into the airport and waited to get my neon green bag. As it came by on the conveyor belt, I grabbed it and walked out of the airport. The smell of the little Oregon town hit me and I realized, I was home. "Hello, Ashland. I'm back." With that, I ran off to the Pink Palace, hoping it wouldn't start raining before I got there.

How long have I been here? Oh, right, three days. And how many of those days have been spent planning Gran's funeral? One. I can't focus anymore. They're coming for me. Every night they come and they hurt me. They took all my food. I can't even leave my own home. If you find this note, please help me.  
-Nina Martin  
I opened the window and held out the note, praying to any god who would listen that Wybie would find it. A strong wind picked up and I let go of the note, letting the wind blow it away. "Please come find me, Wybie."

* * *

**Like i said: Five reviews. Please? :)**


End file.
